Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-193830 (Jul. 21, 2005) discloses a general boarding bridge having a structure of an overlapping inner tunnel and outer tunnel and rainwater receivers on each side of a footpath to prevent rainwater from floss lug to the footpath of the inner tunnel when it rains.
The rainwater receivers provided on each side are unattractive because they are in contact with roller drivers and so are easily contaminated by rust, garbage, and oil. Accordingly, the rainwater receivers make the bridge environment unpleasant for passengers. Also, a female passenger wearing high heels may sprain an ankle because the footpath and the rainwater receivers are at different levels.
Thus, there is need to develop an apparatus wherein there is no such level difference and the rainwater receiver of the outer tunnel is separate from the footpath.